


Planetary

by LunaCatherineMcHolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCatherineMcHolt/pseuds/LunaCatherineMcHolt
Summary: He was the Moon, she the Sun, and I the Ocean. They were like gravity to me, tugging me towards them, but never enough to lift me away. Always pulling, never able to take me away from the other fully, but both trying to reign me in all the same.This is my first Voltron fanfiction, so please don't judge its terrible quality.





	Planetary

He was the Moon, she the Sun, and I the Ocean. They were like gravity to me, tugging me towards them, but never enough to lift me away. Always pulling, never able to take me away from the other fully, but both trying to reign me in all the same.  
Her face was bright and happy, surrounded by a golden halo. His was pale and sincere, framed by darkness. Her eyes were caramel, curious and cheerful, soft and kind, determined and cunning. His eyes were steel, cold and strong, mistrusting and fearless, misunderstood and used. She was always there, shining brightly. He hid from time to time, shadowing himself.  
In Greek myths, the moon was often referred to as Selene, Artemis, or Phoebe. He had always had a slightly more feminine face than others. In Greece, the sun was often called Helios, Apollo, or Phoebus. She had once convinced most of the others that she was a boy.  
They didn't know it, but they were pulling the Ocean away from the Earth, separating it from itself, splitting it down the middle and ripping it in half. I was going insane, the Sun was coaxing me into her grasp, the Moon coercing me towards his open arms.  
His angular face inviting me closer, her bright smile beckoning me nearer. His mind bent on driving me up the wall, her brain focused on making me crazy. His painted fingers clawing out towards me, her small hands reaching out for mine. His slate eyes crumbling against mine and the rock-dust drifting into my sky eyes. Her honey eyes sticking to mine and slowly dripping into my sea eyes.  
The Moon and I always had a rivalry, a competition if you will. The Sun and I had always been competitive, purely for the fun of it. The Moon and I shared weapon preferences, the Sun and I shared game preferences. The Moon was temperamental, violent at times, distanced, and overemotional, but I loved him as he was. The Sun was technical, brutally truthful sometimes, curious, and overemotional, but I loved her as she was. I used to be confident on the outside, but broken on the inside, flirting with every feminine being, and ignorant, but now I've changed.  
The Moon went on with his own things, the Sun went on with hers, and I got stuck with a person who was only ever a flirting outlet. She gave her life for me, for everyone, though, and for that I'm grateful of her, but she knew I never loved her like that. She knew of my loves, she knew of the Sun and Moon and she knew I was the Ocean. She knew it all and more.  
She knew of what I never will and she still does wherever she is now. She knew that the Sun pulled the Ocean as the Moon did the same. She knew of longing feeling passing between Sun, Moon, and Ocean. And she also knew that all the love I felt was only ever one-sided.   
She knew that the Sun and Moon were not really trying to capture me for their own and that it was only my heart being ripped in two by my teammates.


End file.
